Project X
by StrivingSound
Summary: Alice grew up with just a grandmother. Her parents hung themselves when she was 8 for an unknown reason. One day It happens. She meets him... The alien boy. When she meets him he tells her to come with him. What should she do?WARNING!There will be lemons in some chapters but I will warn you when it comes!


_Chapter one: The Boy in the Black Cloak_

_"Mommy…Daddy…NO!" She screamed looking at the horror in front of her. Her own parents, hanging from a tree. It was all too much for the little 8 year old to handle. _

_She ran up to them, trying to pull her mother down from the tree by her feet. Then she went to her father pulling his leg. Again to no avail she could not pull them down. _

_Her grandmother walked out to see the massacre, and the little girl trying frantically to pull her beloved mother and father down. "…Oh…My ... Goodness…Alice, come on honey." She said walking to Alice and picking her up cradling her in her arms. "Mommy…Daddy...HELP THEM!"She screamed looking up to see her parents faces. Tears streaming down her face only to increase when she saw the smiles and them holding hands. She wanted them to be smiling at her, and holding her and not their hands._

She woke up screaming. She sat up from her uncomfortable position, wiping the sweat from her brow. She got up and went to the bathroom, remembering her dream all too well. "Mommy…Daddy…NO!" She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. It was 8 years later and yet she still remembers that day so well. As if it happened yesterday.

Once she finally made it to the bathroom she looked in the mirror. All she could see was a fake face. Did she really want to look the way she does…Or did she want something more. With that she took the scissors. Lifting up layers of her hair and cutting them off, but cutting just enough she would be able to tease up. She then took some of the purple hair die from under the sink. She had it since last Halloween so she didn't know if it would work, but she tried anyway.

Once she was done she felt proud. Her black hair used to be one length but was now a choppy long how you would call a "Scene, Or Grunge" haircut. The ends starting at her bangs to her tips were died a vibrate purple.

After that was done she went to her closet, pulling out her sewing kit. She pulled out a needle. With that she went to her jewelry box. Opening it and pulling out her smallest hoop earrings. She went to her bathroom. Lined up the needle with the area she wanted it on her lips, and pushed. The pain was excruciating, but once it popped through it felt ok. She put in the ring and screwed on the bottom. She did with the same side. She felt proud at how even she made them.

Morning came. She was awake half the night and when she walked downstairs she was met with the shocked face of her grandmother. "What Happened?" She practically yelled. She took a step back shocked at her grandmother's tone. "I...I changed…It's what I wanted for a while now." She said regaining her posture and standing her ground. Her grandmother's eyes lightened as her lips curved into a small smile "If it's what you wanted...Go ahead, you look beautiful any way" She said hugging Alice in a tight hug. Alice hugged her back and wished her a good day and ran out backpack in her hand and headed to school.

School went the same as usual. Although she got a lot of looks and glares she still went through the day as if nothing had changed. Her friends were still her friends. If fact, she fit in more with the friend crowd she was in.

After school she went to her favorite place to be. It was a big field. Full of buttercups, some of the field was mowed because it was another person's property. The Part she loved was the untrimmed side. It had the most beautiful tree in the middle. That's where she would sit, for hours she would sit there and just think. With her music loud and her mind tuned off from the outer world. She would usually come after school or sneak out at night once her grandmother had fallen asleep and sat to watch the stars, but she wanted to go in the afternoon for an unknown reason today. She just felt pulled towards the tree.

Once she was there, she dropped her bag and lay in the grass. Her eyes fluttering closed as she drifted off.

She woke up abruptly as a huge sound echoed in her ears. She put her hands up to her head trying to block out the loud rumble. What was the noise? Once she gained her poseur she opened her eyes. Her lavender eyes widening at the sight she was seeing. 'Is that...A spaceship?' She thought. The sight before her was stunning. The metallic ship shinning in the sun light, the lights were so many dazzling colors and shapes for the colors to change to. Over all it was amazing. Finally a secret door had slid open. Revealing was she guessed to be the people or 'aliens' controlling the ship. The most handsome boy she's ever seen in her life. His black hair spikey and rough going down to his shoulders, but she could tell more of it was pulled into a ponytail, mostly going to his waist. His blue eyes piercing and deadly, He seemed to be very tall, although his body was covered by a black cape. Though she could tell just by the way the cape was that he was very muscular and well build. The cape was covered in all sorts of beads and chains on the shoulders, and a symbol on the side of the cape. It was most likely his family symbol. She was captivating.

"What is your name human?" He said. His voice only made it better. It was deep, rich and silky, yet stern and demanding. "Alice…" She said shaking. Once she realized that indeed not human she got scared. She was standing right in front of an extra-terrestrial…It scared her half to death yet, it also left her very excited.

"You're coming with us…"He said.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
